A moving picture experts group (MPEG)-2 transport stream (TS) prescribed in ISO 13818-1 is used as a packet data structure for satellite digital broadcasting, digital terrestrial broadcasting, and the like.
In a MPEG-2 TS packet data string, data including audio and video of at least one or more programs is multiplexed in time division.
A packet of the MPEG-2 TS has a fixed length of 188 bytes.
In a case where the received packet data string is recorded, even when the recorded packet data string is read and reproduced, it is desirable that the data can be reproduced by an apparatus similar to that for receiving, decoding, viewing, and listening.
Therefore, a technology for applying a packet reception time to each packet and recording the time is used (refer to Patent Document 1).
With such a technology, when the recorded packet data string is read, by starting to read the packet at the timing of the reception time, reading of the packet head can be started at a timing similar to the timing in a case where the packet is received, viewed, and listened.